The Lions tears & the serpents cries
by anwen
Summary: She was lightning, he was thunder, her tears called to him, and she cowered from his cries, but they were brought together in one night.DMHG


Heya ppl here's a small thing 4 u out of boredom.

Her tears and caught his attention, she hid from his angry cries, but they were soon brought together, one shot DMHG

Flash! A strike of lightning illuminated the dorm, lighting up the the faces that lay peacefully asleep in their beds…except one.

Sixteen year old Hermione Granger thrashed in her bed her brown waves covering her face and she turned violently in her bed, a nightmare was flashing through her mind, not a nightmare…a memory.

Flash! The storm outside raged on, the thunder boomed through out the house lightning cracked again the rain poured by the bucket full but her parents voices carried above it easily. Hermione was sitting on her stairs watching her parents fighting; this Hermione was younger ten to be exact. Her bushy hair brushed back in a ponytail. Her wide eyes watching tears threatening to fall, her shaking pale hands grasping a book.

"Why do you do this to us!" Screamed her mother, father had been beating again and had lost five hundred pounds this time.

"I TAKE THE MONEY I MAKE FROM THE DENTIST AND DO WHAT I LIKE WITH IT!" He roared back.

"I can't believe you can do this to me and our daughter!" Shouted Mrs Granger. She then slapped Hermione's father hard on the cheek, his face snapped to the side and it stayed there in shock. Hermione's mother then started towards the stairs. Hermione stood up and went to her mum.

"Mum can you help me with this book?" Hermione asked quietly tears falling from her eyes. Hermione's mother just walked past Hermione and slammed the bedroom door. Hermione walked over to her father. "Dad could you help me?" He walked past her and went to the counter and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. Hermione went over to him and pulled on his shirt which then made him drop the bottle and shatter on the ground and whiskey spill everywhere. He then turned on Hermione.

"WHY DO YOU GET IN THE WAY?" He roared at her. Hermione felt tears slip down her face.

"I'm sor-" Hermione started but he carried on.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT WE ARGUE…YOU…YOU ACIDENT!" He roared, he then hit Hermione against the counter and Hermione slide to the floor tears pouring from her eyes, the left sore where he'd hit it, he then turned and left Hermione alone.

Hermione snapped upright in her bed words echoed in her mind. 'YOU ACIDENT' those two words kept echoing there until Hermione got out of her bed and splashed water on her face, she went to the window and looked outside. Rain poured down outside lighting illuminated the grounds and thunder rumbled angrily. Just like before. Hermione went down to the empty common room she felt tired, but sleep seemed like unreachable dream at the moment.

The thunder rumbled menacingly outside Malfoy Manor, it was horrible to hear but compared to the scene in the beautifully decorated dining room it was merely a gust of wind.

"Why are such a disappointment to me boy! Why is it always you I end up punishing?" Lucius Malfoy's voice echoed around the vast dining room. In front of him was a hunched over figure of Draco Malfoy. Lucius pointed his wand at him and Draco wreathed in pain on the ground. His mother was on where in sight. "No matter what I give you, no matter what you have you always disappoint me boy WHY?"

"I…don't know Father I'm sorry." Muttered Draco from the ground, his head was touching the floor but he was on his knees, his face was screwed up trying to hold back his cried of pain that his Father caused him. "What do I need to do to please you?" Draco asked as he felt the pain of needles surging through his body.

"To be." Lucius started as he raised his wand. "Someone else!" He roared as Draco flew across the room and slammed into to wall.

Draco Malfoy rolled out of his bed and landed with a thump on the stone floor. He rubbed his head. That memory of the summer just gone. His father had been pissed off about loosing the precious prophesy that the dark lord wanted and as always took it out on him, that was mainly the reason he hated Potter was because every time he beat him or someone with the order beat his father he knew he'd have to pay for it.

Thunder rumbled outside his window, he glared at the sky above him; those sounds reminded him way to much of a night long ago.

He sighed and went down to the Slytherin comman room and sat on the green sofa, after a few moments of staring into the dying ambers of the fire he stood up, he needed a walk. He pulled his cloak over his shoulder pulled on his shoes and went through the wall that concealed the Slytherin dungeons.

Hermione sat at the back of the library her sanctuary, she had her head resting on her knees gently, tears poured down her face, every time she closed her eyes the memories of her father's outbursts of 'you're an accident I wish we never had you' replayed in her mind. Hermione closed her eyes for a few moments when she heard the library door open. It was two in the morning who would be in the library, Filch finished his rounds a while ago. Hermione didn't move until she saw a blonde head through a gap in the bookcases where there was a missing book. Hermione gasped she couldn't take a meeting with Malfoy right now.

Hermione got to her feet and silently snuck around the bookcases silently and found a secret space that had bookcases all around it, there was only a small gap for people to get through so Malfoy wouldn't find her.

Draco spun at a sound of a noise, his lit up wand guided his way through the bookcases. His dream was replaying in his mind, it was driving him insane. How could he be someone else? Was it possible? Why wasn't he what his father wanted, he was just like him? Or was he? Questions bombarded Draco's mind until he couldn't take it anymore, he kicked a bookcase and cried out in frustration. Why was his life so hard? So many people had it easy.

Like…Granger for example, she had loving parents, straight top grades in all subjects even potions where Snape favoured him, she had friends that would do anything for her and she was a talented witch, he hated to admit it but it was true. She was more powerful than him and he was the one with pureblood, he was in the house that craved power yet there she was on top. He kicked a bookcase again and a few books fell to the ground.

Hermione ignored Malfoy's curses and the noise he was making, she sat there thinking on how her life had turned to a living nightmare all in one night. She closed her eyes again and she saw herself on the stairs, a flash and she saw her up against the counter after her father had hit her. Flash! She saw her father yelling at her and he grabbed her by the collar and threw her against the wall for asking for money for school books. He'd roared at her for about twenty minutes.

"IS THAT ALL YOU WANT IS MY MONEY? YOU UNGRATFUL LITTLE COW!" He'd shouted while her mother had gone out for a few hours, her mother didn't know about anything her father did. Hermione felt the tears sting again, then Malfoy kicked her bookcase and a splinter of wood fell in front of her. She picked it up with shaking hands, it was as big as her index finger and at the end it was pointed just enough to break the skin. Hermione without realising lowered the wood to her wrist and with a single motion blood spilled from her wrist, Hermione cried out quietly not realising who had heard.

Draco stopped as he heard it, he heard a quiet but noticeable cry from behind a bookcase, he quietly wand in hand went towards it and then crept and around it and he saw her kneeling there with the splinter in her hand, her other hand has blood seeping from her wrist, she had a fearful satisfaction on her face but there was pain in her eyes, he then saw who it actually was, Granger.

"Well, well look who we have here." He sneered. Hermione's head snapped up and her eyes clearly widened. She quickly stood up and hid her wrist behind her back. "A Gryffindor in the library after hours and Granger no less mind you I bet you'd move in here if you had the chance wouldn't you Granger."

Hermione didn't answer, there was no anger of hatred in her eyes, just sadness. Draco noticed this, he knew away to get to her now anyway. He strode casually over to her but she actually backed away as though she knew what he was planning. Draco stopped and raised an eyebrow at her, her face was unreadable at the moment. He then quickly before she could get away from him grabbed her wrist and put them in front of her face.

"You know Granger." Draco said as Hermione struggled "I thought you were smarter than this." He sneered. Hermione just struggled trying to get out of his grasp. Slowly Hermione gasped as he let her go with a force that she fell and hit the bookcase and slide to the ground, like before.

"So that's why I hate you." Mumbled Hermione realising something important. Draco looked down at her in confusion. Hermione's head was bent, her wet chin from her tears resting on her chest. "You're like him in so many ways."

"What the hell are you talking about Granger?" Draco snarled. Hermione didn't answer. Her head stayed where it was. Draco walked towards her and grabbed her wrists and dragged her up again she flinched but made no sound.

"Mudblood don't ignore me, who do I remind you of!" Draco snarled. Hermione looked up and glared right into his soul and Draco himself flinched in surprise. Hermione tore herself from him.

"YOU'RE LIKE HIM!" Was all Hermione said.

"Who is him?" Draco shot back at her like a dagger.

"Why do you think I'd tell you Malfoy, I despise you!" Hermione said regaining her bravery. Hermione turned shot a glare at him which he mirrored, a flash of lightning illuminated the two, Draco's grey eyes lit up and revealed something of his own feelings which Hermione noticed, sadness…longing for love. Hermione went to pass him but he spun her round to face him.

Hermione reacted by slapping him hard in the face. "Leave me alone Malfoy!" Hermione growled as she tried to get out of his grasp. "Can't you see you'll never know anything about me!" A red mark started to show on his face, he gently rubbed it as he glared at her. Hermione turned on her heel and went to leave. Draco went to grab her again to get back at her but his hand slipped and he grabbed her waist and pulled, she stumbled back and landed on Draco and they fell together.

Hermione scrambled to her feet, Draco climbed to his feet. "I'm not going to let you leave until you answer my questions." Draco sneered. Hermione seemed to be struggling in her mind. She then closed her eyes.

"Malfoy, why do you even have an interest in a muggle born like me?" Hermione then asked calmly.

"I can assure you it's curiosity only Granger." Draco sneered taking a seat down on the small sofa on the corner. Hermione leaned against one of the bookcases.

"Fine, Malfoy you remind me of my Father, who hates me, and to be honest way you treat me is civil compared to him, he only sometimes physically hurts me, but mentally he's always there haunting me telling me it's my entire fault." Hermione said slowly and quietly. Hermione then stopped to let one of her tears fall. Draco watched her in interest. This some how seemed familiar, only his father always hurt in physically but mentally as well.

"Well Granger our stories seem familiar." Draco said casually.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said looking up.

"My father is exactly the same as yours, except of course, mines pureblooded and rich." Draco sneered adding one of his priceless smirks. Hermione merely rolled her eyes.

"What ever Malfoy, now if you excuse me-" Hermione said turning to leave when she felt a tingling sensation on her wrist, she looked to see her wrist healing itself, Hermione raised her eyebrows at Draco to had his wand out. He then slowly walked up to her.

"You know, you've changed since we met." Draco said circling her.

"Of course I have Malfoy, I'm sixteen now, or are you that dense." Hermione sneered getting her own back. Draco's eyes flashed dangerously.

"You know mudblood, if I saw you good enough for me I'd have you any day." Draco sneered an inch from her face. Hermione made a disgusted sound and turned on her heel and disappeared behind a bookcase. Draco followed intrigued. He then had an idea he slowly went through a shortcut through the bookcases and walked in front of her. He then smirked at her surprise, but then he laid down the shock.

He pressed his lips down on to hers, his pale cold lips against her soft pink lips, Hermione couldn't tear herself away from him, he deepened the kiss until it was like it was only them in the world, they didn't know how long they were there. Draco's lips felt cool on her warm ones. Draco was surprised to her reaction but couldn't tear himself away either. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they back into a bookcase her body was pressed against his and it was sending such a sensation through him it was unbelievable.

Hermione knew she was doing this out of so many emotions but she couldn't bring herself to stop, all her anger and sadness towards her father had melted away into Draco and she liked it, then a voice in the back her head kicked in.

'_You're kissing Draco Malfoy here Hermione I'd stop before he hurts you.'_

Hermione then tore her lips away from him, she pushed him away and looked confused around her, she was ashamed, he'd kissed her and she'd let him. Hermione looked at Draco, he wasn't smirking he was just standing there staring at her as though he'd never seen her before.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked finally finding her voice. "Was there any need."

"I don't know why, and no there wasn't but I did…and I can't say I didn't enjoy it either!" Draco said then starting to smirk, Hermione looked at him, there were so many different emotions battling in her body. Rage, hurt, confusion, lust…love for him, but that was absurd, how could she love Draco Malfoy her sworn enemy after Voldemort. Hermione walked up to him to hit him but he caught her hand before she could. They stared at each other for a moment, as if they'd never met before.

Hermione's lips looked so fresh and soft that Draco found himself wanting to kiss them again but he knew it would never work, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, especially a pureblood and muggleborn, it would destroy them both. Draco turned from her and went to leave.

"Draco?" Hermione said from behind.

"Yeah?" He answered. Hermione walked towards him. She reached out and touched his cheek and turned him round gently, she then gently kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." She then walked past him their arms touched and electricity shot through them. She carried on until then came to the door and she stopped, she took a final look at him before leaving. As she lay in bed later on later that night her thoughts lingered on him. Her tears, and his cries of anger had brought them together.

Hermione looked in the mirror, a smile plastered on her face, she was graduating today from Hogwarts, she brushed her hair and left it down, her Gryffindor robes gleamed with their gold stitching and the Gryffindor symbol on her breast, she'd gotten the best marks in Hogwarts in her NEWTS only one person came close to what she achieved and that was him, Draco Malfoy. She always thought of him, they barely talked or looked at each other but every time they looked at each other the electricity would crackle around them and she couldn't hold the gaze for long. Her father was dead, he'd been drunk at the bookies (British word for betting shop) on his way home he walked out in front of a car and it killed him, Hermione had mourned for him even though he hurt her, after all he had been her father. Her mother would be there at the station waiting for her later, but she would always miss Hogwarts, it held some of the best years of her life.

She cheered with Harry and Ron as Dumbledore wished them farewell at the feast. Harry and Ron were going to train to be aurors and they were excited. Hermione didn't know what she wanted to do now. She could do anything she wanted now. With their suitcases they walked towards the gates as the sun gleamed down on them, Hermione looked toward the lake where the giant squid was swimming on the surface basking in the sun. She then looked towards the forbidden forest where she'd met Grawp. Then finally she looked towards the castle and she felt tears come to her eyes. She took one final look as she past through the gates and it was gone behind the wall.

Harry and Ron were busy talking and they didn't realise someone had quickly grabbed Hermione by the waist and took her to one side in the shade. Hermione spun around and drew her wand to see who was there and there he was, Draco. "Draco what-" Hermione started to say, but he put a finger on her lips. She stopped and watched him intently. He then wrapped his arms around her again and kissed her deeply, Hermione welcomed it with joy. Then when they pulled apart he looked deep into her eyes, her back to his. And three words came from his mouth.

"I love you."

Plz review, this took 2 days :D it started out as boredom 2

So any Gd?


End file.
